


Marvelously Dangerous

by lusciouswoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswoo/pseuds/lusciouswoo
Summary: Wooyoung has always been the best at everything in their agency. He always have been loyal to their boss and would risk anything just to do his job.What he wasn't expecting is that he would have to disguise... as a stripper.Not only that. He seems to have attracted a handsome young mafia leader.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Dom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Dom/gifts).



╔═══*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══╗

**Jung** **Wooyoung  
** _A attractive young spy who is loyal to his job_ _and wants nothing to do with a certain mafia leader._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Park** **Seonghwa**  
 _A devilishly handsome young mafia leader that have taken a liking towards the spy._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Kim** **Hongjoong**  
 _A ravishing young boss that has a plan to take every "bad guys" down._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── _  
_

**Jeong** **Yunho**  
 _A captivating young male that has everyone wrapped around his finger._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Kang** **Yeosang**  
 _A magnificent young assistant who got dragged into all of this._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Choi** **San**  
 _A irresistible young barista that seems to know every information._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── _  
_

**Song Mingi  
** _A seductive young owner that could bring anyone down to their knees._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── _  
_

**Choi** **Jongho  
** _A charming young doctor that can allure anyone with his innocent smile._

╚═══*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══╝ _  
_

**Warning**

There will be explicit contents and sexual references on the story.

There will be a whole lot of mature contents within.

There will also be a lot swearing.

Credits to the owner of the photos, I do not own any of them.

English is not my first language.

**_Please be aware._ **

_Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, they are very much appreciated._

_Enjoy ♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad under the name @lusciouswoo, I really appreciate if you would follow me there *shoots finger hearts*
> 
> SUPPORT ATEEZ ON THEIR COMEBACK YA'LL ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Wooyoung's lips twitched, staring intently at the folder in his hands that contains all the information for his mission. 

There is something that Wooyoung love doing the most — except for maybe annoying his friends — and that is doing missions. Being an agent is never that easy, especially at a young age but Wooyoung proved it to be a hoax. He showed everyone how someone as young as him could potentially be successful. 

Which could only mean that he is always the one taking care of all the difficult and dangerous missions. If only the top agents aren't available at the time in need.

Wooyoung lightly threw the folder at the coffee table, turning towards his boss who has a smile on his face. 

"I am _not_ going to disguise as a fucking stripper." Wooyoung hissed, pointing at the folder that is settled at the table. "That is just _ridiculous_!" He threw his arms in the air, letting out a exasperated sigh before sinking down on the couch.

"You do know that you don't have a choice." His boss — Hongjoong, have pointed out the obvious, _Of course_ , Wooyoung knew that. He just couldn't accept the fact that he has to dress up like a whore who is ready to get fucked anytime soon. 

"I know that." He snapped, arms crossing over his chest as a pout forms in his lips. "I don't like the idea." Hongjoong pursed his lips, leaning back at the couch.

"I am also against it. Just so you know." Hongjoong admitted, "But you're the only young agent n the agency, which means you're attractive to older men." Wooyoung's face twisted in disgust at the thought of that.

"Disgusting." He shivered, "Well, I don't really have a choice. Might as well learn how to fucking strip." Hongjoong let out a laugh, standing up from the couch to ruffle Wooyoung's hair.

"The target will be arriving in 11pm on the dot. Make sure to lure him in a uncrowded surrounding and _kill him_." This has been what Wooyoung have been doing for the past 5 years in training — to kill all the _criminals_. Wooyoung heartedly respected Hongjoong's decision of that, even if it meant having to suffer the consequences of having to deal with their target's loved ones.

"Got it!" Wooyoung stood up just to salute towards his boss, who only let out another laugh at the ridiculousness of the younger. 

* * *

Wooyoung wiped his palms at his jeans from feeling too anxious once he have entered the air-conditioned room of the strip club. It's morning, so that means there aren't any audience around... yet. He couldn't just shrug off the feeling of being scandalized, as it is the first time he have to _seduce_ someone, and it just has to be a man in his 30's.

"Welcome." A young man appeared before him, wearing what seems to be fishnets on his legs and a very tight... panties? 

Wooyoung felt even more uncomfortable, looking away at the male before a flush of pink tinted his cheeks. He have never been into a gay strip club before, and this clothings are new to him.

"Hi...?" Wooyoung squeaked out, feeling even more embarrassed as he covers his ears which surely are colored red. "This is all too new for me, I apologise." 

"I get what you mean. All the newbies always felt embarrassed when they see me like this." He chuckled, "I'm Yeonjun." He held out a hand for Wooyoung to take.

"I-I see." Wooyoung shook Yeonjun's hand which are covered with rings, that is way too expensive as it seems before the other averted his hand away and lead Wooyoung to the backstage, where he would see the other strippers that are scheduled for tonight.

"Your daddy-" 

"My _what_?" Wooyoung almost choked on his saliva when Yeonjun started to explain, but he wasn't expecting to hear that word. The corner of Yeonjun's lips curled up in amusement at seeing a more redder tint covering Wooyoung's cheeks.

"Isn't he your daddy? He's very delicious to look at." Yeonjun didn't even hesitate at being dreamy about Wooyoung's boss — _his boss!_ That surely will be engraved on Wooyoung's mind and he would have nightmares about it.

"Stop scaring the new kid." A new voice popped up out of nowhere, startling Wooyoung who had just recovered from his coughing fit. "I'm Inseong, I'm the oldest one here." Wooyoung could barely even register anything once he have seen Inseong wearing a mini skirt and a crop top that is way too short for him to even cover his chest.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

It took an hour for Hongjoong to convince Wooyoung at doing his mission, comforting the younger but Wooyoung just couldn't wrap his head around the idea. It was difficult enough for him to wear skirts, even when they aren't that short — He tried a skirt that reaches his knees just because Yeonjun told him that he has to get used to wearing skirts as he'll be wearing a more shorter one on the stage — and that just brought up more nightmares for Wooyoung.

He definitely can't wait to finish his mission and forget about this whole thing.

Yeonjun stepped up to the stage, a sly smirk on his face. Wooyoung watched in both distaste and fascination at seeing Yeonjun sensually. He circled around the pole, his hand grabbing it before lifting himself up and hooking one leg then spinning around it with his upper body slightly bent to show of his neck and chest until his foot reached the floor.

Wooyoung gulped thickly when Yeonjun gave him a heated gaze as he walk down the stage to get near Wooyoung. He leaned forward towards Wooyoung and the agent could feel his breath getting taken away from how close the other is. 

Yeonjun smiled, stepping away from him. "One thing you should consider is just to feel yourself as you dance at the pole." Yeonjun gestured at the stage, "You can strip tease to further get your audience's attention." Wooyoung took note of what Yeonjun is saying. "If you really can't do it alone, I can go on the stage with you."

"You can go up the stage for practice." Wooyoung turned his head to see Inseong standing by the doorway, a cycling shorts on his hand and a sleeveless shirt. "You'll need these for practicing so you can have a better grip of the pole." He threw the clothes at Wooyoung which he gladly was able to catch before standing up.

"I don't have any choice, do I?" Yeonjun and Inseong chuckled, shaking their head as to answer Wooyoung. "Give me a minute to potentially have a mental breakdown while changing."


	3. Chapter 3

Wooyoung walked out of the dressing room, checking his appearance as he pass by a full body mirror. Yeonjun whistled once he revealed himself at the two professionals, letting them check his body out.

"Your legs are mighty fine." Yeonjun winked, making Wooyoung flush up in embarrassment. "I can't wait to see you dressed up for later if you already look like a meal with this clothes only."

"Yeonjun." Inseong warned, his hand squeezing Yeonjun's thigh as a sign of warning to behave. Wooyoung didn't think about the way they seem to be _touchy_ and affectionate with each other. It must have been something that they get used to for years of being a stripper.

Wooyoung could feel his heart rapidly beat in his chest when he moved closer and closer to the stage. 

He felt like passing out once he have managed to climb up the stairs of the stage and into the middle where Wooyoung could see every rows of the table and chairs surrounding him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes once he have taken hold of the pole with his hand. 

He swayed his hips at first before imagining himself dancing to one of the covers — he is glad that he could put his dancing skills on use. He haven't even realized that he started to dance fearlessly around the pole, lifting himself up and spinning around. He even grinded on it, with one of his free hand, he trailed his body sinfully. Opening his eyes to look at Yeonjun and Inseong who couldn't help but let their jaws drop at how naturally it came to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung stepped back, feeling slighly sweaty from lifting himself up from the pole and as soon as he left the stage, he could feel embarrassment wash over him.

"That was amazing." Inseong applaud, giving Wooyoung a soft pat at his lower back when they have arrived at the backstage, "You are a natural! I can see that you won't have any problems later tonight. You might as well get a little... reward from a customer." Inseong wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner making Wooyoung feel more shy as ever.

"Thanks... I guess?"

"You can practice more if you want to, but it'll be better that we get ourselves ready for tonight." Inseong told him, "I have a feeling it might take you some time so I have your outfit ready on the dressing room." Wooyoung nodded, thankful at how the older guided him patiently. 

Once Inseong have left him alone on the backstage, he quickly checked the dressing room to see what he will be wearing tonight. His gaze wavered at the clothes laid out for him, reaching out to soothe the soft fabric in his hand.

"What the hell..." Is the only thing that he could mutter at seeing his outfit. It wasn't usually the type of clothes that he often sees, even for girls. He stared with eyes wide in shock, scanning his clothes to see that he's not being played with — For the bottom, a leather micromini skirt is prepared for him that reaches down on his thighs with a suspender belt attached to it, to pair it off. They also prepared a fishnets, and a black heels. For his top, he is prepared with a satin lace halterneck backless crop top. Well, at least it would be covering his chest.

That is until, he caught eyes with another outfit — _a skirt that has a body harness to it_. Wooyoung could feel heat creeping up his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed it. 

"You seem to have taken a liking on it." An unfamiliar deep voice sneaked up on Wooyoung, startling him out of his thoughts. "I'm Mingi, the very owner of this place."

Wooyoung turned his head and unintentionally checked Mingi out. He has a bright red hair that is usually very difficult to pull off, but it suits him perfectly. He has a white eye patch covering his right eye, and his plump lips are smudged with red lipstick. He's very tall, his body shape are quite slim and his eyes, they are a beautiful nice ocean blue eyes that left Wooyoung feeling heat all over his body from the way he stares.

"Oh, I didn't know I'll be meeting the owner." Wooyoung felt intimidated by him, but there is something in his gaze that lingers when he looks at Wooyoung. Mingi smirked, stepping close at Wooyoung. Wooyoung could feel his hot breath hitting his cheek and his rough hand slightly lifting up his sleeveless shirt to flash his bare skin.

Wooyoung's breath hitched, feeling his thumb caressing his exposed skin. He gazed right back at the blue eyes, feeling himself gulp thickly. Now he knows exactly what the gaze is for — lust and arousal.

Wooyoung jumped back from Mingi, his face red from the experience.

 _I'm here for a mission. I'm here for a mission._ He repeated that to himself, not noticing how the male smirked towards him. 

"I hope you enjoy capturing your target's eyes. He surely will love the way you look, before you could even dance." Wooyoung snapped his head towards him, _how did he know?_ "See you later at the stage darling." Wooyoung finally let out a breath when Mingi disappeared from view, he closed the door and make sure to lock it to avoid another unsuspecting surprise for him.

"Why is everyone so damn flirty?" Wooyoung grumbled under his breath, ripping the sleeveless shirt off of his body and tried to fit in the croptop into his body. Yet. even of how much he tries, he couldn't put it on. "How more unlucky could I be?!" His eyes settled on the skirt with straps harness, debating whether or not if he should wear that instead.

"Fuck it, it could make my job easier." He said to himself, grabbing it off of the hanger. He pulled his cyclings down and carefully put it on. The skirt attached to it barely even covers his ass, and his briefs was showing so he had to take it off and replace it with... a panty that he have seen prepared from his as well, it made Wooyoung feel embarassed but he hypnotized himself that it's for his mission. His chest is revealed as it only had straps, he could feel the leather skin of the harness rubbing on his skin. 

"Woonie?" He heard Inseong's voice calling him from outside the dressing room, "You have been there for an hour, is everything okay?" He gently put on the fishnets to avoid ripping and fumbled around the straps of his black heels. His legs are wobbly, almost falling down from the unfamiliar feeling of the heels under him. He stood up, using the wall as a support.

"Y-yeah." Wooyoung stuttered out, taking a deep breath before opening the door to reveal himself to Inseong.

"Oh my fucking God." Inseong cursed out, almost stumbling on his feet. "I thought you were going to pick the most decent one- but I'm not complaining at all! It's just- just wow." Inseong couldn't fully express what he's trying to let out. 

"The- The crop top wasn't fitting in. I had no choice but to wear it... At least it has some straps to cover up a few skin?" Inseong checked him out, head to toe. 

"Please don't tell me you're wearing panties too." Wooyoung flushed into a deep scarlet red once again, something that have happened to him all to often for the past few hours he have been here. "You are! You are definitely going to make audience go crazy tonight!" 


	4. Chapter 4

_10:30pm_ — the club have already opened since earlier, but Wooyoung is only waiting until his time comes. Since the owner knows about having his target's attention, then that means he scheduled Wooyoung on the time that his boss have provided for him.

Wooyoung watches the wall clock turn attentively, not taking his eyes off of it. He is very much nervous, and anxious. He could even feel the disgusting stares feeling his body up and that made him shiver violently.

Could he do this? Probably. Is he going to stop it? No. That was enough for Wooyoung to be convinced that he can do this.

He stood up from the chair, hearing his name being called by Yeonjun. He is met by another person on the room, which is most likely the makeup artist.

"I'm Seokjin. Lovely meeting you, Woonie." He greeted politely at Wooyoung, gesturing for him to sit down on one of the chairs. Once he have finally settled, Seokjin wasted no time to prepare Wooyoung.

"You already have a beautiful eyes." Seokjin kept complimenting him, making Wooyoung squirm in his seat from the embarassment that he is feeling once again. It wasn't unususal for him to receive compliments, but with him dress in a half-naked state and about to dance to probably hundreds — he's overreacting with that amount — old filthy rich men is not making it any better.

Wooyoung looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the light foundation covering his face and feeling something foreign stuck on his face like an itch. But, Wooyoung is going to be honest, he looks completely different from his usual look. Which is proabbly because he is wearing a strippers' clothes yet he can't help but compliment himself for looking good. Seokjin even styled his hair to be slicked back, and it was really a first for Wooyoung.

That doesn't mean he doesn't hate what he's going through at the moment. He _despises_ it.

When the makeup and his hair are finished, he couldn't help but peek from behind the curtains of the stage. He could feel the vibration of the music blasting loudly on the stage, and he saw Yeonjun giving a lap dance on a customer. Wooyoung took a step back, closing the curtain at the action. That _definitely_ will leave him another nightmare as well.

 _11:02pm_ — Wooyoung peeked once again from the curtain, his eyes travelling all around the room to see where his target is. His eyes landed on a man that matches the picture on the folder.

"I found you." He muttered to himself. fists clenching at rememebring the horrid events that the man have left on his crime records which are all documented on the folder.

"Today, we have a very special guest that will come out tonight." The host announced, hearing everyone's cheers. "He is a natural, and prepared a huge surprise from all of you." Wooyoung took a deep breath, feeling another nervousness hit him.

"Woonie-ah!" He heard Yeonjun call him quietly, he looked over his shoulder to see Yeonjun peeking inside the backstage. "Fighting!" 

"He goes by the name Woo. Let's give him a round of applause." The host stepped off of the stage and Wooyoung could hear the loud cheers of the bastards outside. Wooyoung gulped down his fear and nervousness before letting the corner of his lips turn up. He slowly walked out of the curtain, walking towards the side audience before crouching down low to wink at the men cheering for him. He purposely stood up slowly so that a flash of his panties captures the attention of the front row audience. 

He, then walked towards the pole once the a sensual music have rang through the whole. He swayed his hips slowly, his head tilting back as he grind at the pole. His hand grabbed the pole and he pulled himself and hooked one leg over just as how Yeonjun demonstrated it before. He could care less if he's panties are fully shown at audience, all he could feel is the music with his attention straight at his target.

What went unnoticed is the dark burning gaze staring him down like a prey, his lips curled up into a smirk as his gaze focuses on the male at the stage.

The way he moves attracts his attention. He sinfully bent down to show off his ass, his lips being pulled between his teeth, his eyes are drooped low with his gaze directed at the audience — potentially capturing them with his alluring gaze. His clothes are the definition of deadly, the way the leather straps wrapped around his waist and chest, his leather skirt riding up to show off his lace panties, the fishnets adding more sexiness to his milky thighs that is shown. 

"i see that he captured your attention, sir." The young male leaned back on the chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He slightly turned his head towards the red-haired male.

"Give me his name. I have taken quite a liking towards him." A deep chuckle left the red-haired male, smirking at the mafia leader.

"Jung Wooyoung." He told him, "He's quite a charmer, isn't he."

"Definitely." He run his tongue over his lips, focusing back on the stripper giving a show in front. 


	5. Chapter 5

As planned, his target made an  _ appointment _ to meet him privately in one of the provided rooms from them. It's soundproof, and Wooyoung is lucky enough to have landed there. The only problem is how he is going to get rid of the motherfucker out without raising suspicion. 

He doesn't have much to think as he is being guided towards one of the private rooms where the man is waiting for him — probably thinking that he got himself a good whore and got laid. He entered the room and closed it behind him to see the man sitting at the bed. He stood up with that disgusting smirk plastered in his lips.

"Woo? I think I'll have lots of fun with you." Wooyoung smiled innocently at him, walking towards him and tracing his finger up to his chin.

"We will have  _ lots of fun _ ." He licked his lips, his hand trailing back on the hair of the man and pulling it harshly. The man let out a yelp at the sudden pull and Wooyoung took that chance to knee him on the ball.

"Fuck!" He shouted, bending down to grab his injured balls. Wooyoung raised his leg and kicked him right in the face — with heels — then watched him fall to the floor with a thud and loud shriek from pain. 

"Didn't you want to have fun?" Wooyoung darkly smiled at him, digging his heels on the man's throat. In an instinct, the man grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him off of him, yet he couldn't lift it once Wooyoung stepped on the man's throat and using his other foot, he stomped on his balls, injuring it even further.

"Shit! Shit!" He cried out in pain, but the spy didn't feel any sympathy at him. He pulled out the gun that has been decorating the man's belt since earlier and checked if it's real. Fortunately, it is and that is what it takes for Wooyoung to shoot him right in the head with no hesitation.

The man fell limp under him, his eyes wide and a blood lashing out of his mouth. Wooyoung stepped away from him, taking his phone — which he grabbed beforehand — and called Hongjoong.

"Mission successful. I will need it to be cleaned up. Private room 12." 

"Perfect. It is on the way." Wooyoung sighed ending the call before dropping the gun at the bedside table before he dramatically fell down at the bed.

"Thank God, it's finished." He groaned out, his hand covering his face.

He  _ can't  _ wait to get out of the damn building as soon as possible.

* * *

There is a question that has been lingering on Wooyoung's mind as he dresses back to his own normal clothes, happily throwing away his clothes towards the corner. He looked at his reflection, staring right back at his usual clothings but the makeup is still fixed on his face. 

"Isn't it too easy?" He asked himself, thinking back to the man he had just killed minutes ago. There is an uneasy feeling that surrounds Wooyoung yet he could not exactly put a finger on what it is. Instead, he shrugged the feeling off, and walked out of the dressing room.

He strode towards the exit door, hoping to leave as soon as possible but the phone in his pocket started to vibrate from an incoming call.

"Hello?" Wooyoung answered the call, pulling his hand away to check the caller ID before putting it back on his ear.

"You got the wrong guy." He halted on his steps, hand grabbing the doorway. The uneasy feeling came back to him, the thoughts swarming on his head. "Did you not check the details on the folder? The guy is a drug dealer working under the leader. I mean, I don't mind that you killed him as he has horrible criminal records but it's the wrong guy!" Wooyoung could feel the frustration of his boss radiating off of the phone. For the first time, Wooyoung felt sincerely guilty. He has been quick to assume and thought that he got everything under control, he is terribly wrong at that.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He ran a hand through his hair, turning away from the exit door and leaning on it.

"Of course you didn't! You killed the wrong guy and if the leader finds out about it.  _ We are dead! _ " Hongjoong threw a fit, his head falling down on the desk that created a loud thump and left a searing pain on his forehead.

"How are we dead? We are literally the top agency out there." Wooyoung made a point but he isn't too sure about what Hongjoong is trying to let out.

"Wooyoung. Do you know who we are dealing with?" The boss started, "Do you have any idea how many agents he has killed from this agency? Even the top agents are afraid to face him!" Realization dawned on Wooyoung. He had heard the rumor going around of how there is a young male that is easily killing all their agents, no matter of how experienced and skillful they are.

Wooyoung's face paled at the thought of it. Surely, they will find out who is behind the killing of their drug dealer, and probably a future partner of theirs.

He finally has realized how much of a danger he is in just because of letting his pride take over him. It was a mistake but it surely left a big gap on his security.

"Fuck." 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: @lusciouswoo
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
